justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (video game)
}} is a rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii, and it is the first in the video game series of the same name. It was released on November 17, 2009 in North America, November 26, 2009 in Australia, and November 27, 2009 in Europe. The title is derived from the 2008 Lady Gaga song of the same name. In , players use only the standard Wii Remote or Wii Remote Plus and attempt to mimic all the moves of the on-screen silhouette dancer. Players earn points depending on what moves they perform and how well they perform them, and special Shake Moves in some songs earn the player bonus points if performed correctly. Gameplay The game has three gameplay modes: the normal mode, in which players pick any track and attempt to dance with the on-screen dancer; a "Last One Standing" mode, in which players are eliminated if they don't score enough points or make too many mistakes; and a "Strike a Pose" mode, in which players start and stop dancing as dictated by the on-screen dancer. There is also a "Practice" mode, in which players may dance to tracks without keeping score. Track List The game includes 33 music tracks, 32 of which are standard songs used in the main game and one of which is accessible from the Warm Up game mode on the main menu. All routines are Solo. * "*" - Indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * (WU) - Warm Up routine. Removed Songs These songs were planned to be in the game, but were taken out for unknown reasons. * (JD2) indicates that this song later appeared on . * (JD3) indicates that this song later appeared on . ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii Content descriptors: Lyrics, Mild Suggestive Themes Rating Summary: This is a dancing simulation game in which players perform and learn dance steps by following the movements of on-screen avatars. The virtual dancers resemble silkscreen-negative silhouettes: they are stylized after the era of each song, and their outfits are not especially revealing. The dance moves, however, occasionally involve spanking, pelvic thrusting, hip shaking, and swaying hips. That accounts for the Mild Suggestive Themes descriptor. The game is rated E-10+ because it contains some songs with expletives (e.g., “a*s”) and suggestive or crude content (e.g., “You're a womanizer,” “She spent her twenties between the sheets,” and a “PMS” insult). PEGI Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii Trivia * This is the only game which does not have: **Gold Moves **Scrolling lyrics - lyrics do not scroll line by line as they do from Just Dance 2 onwards, but rather simply display a line or two at a time after which both then immediately change to the next portion of lyrics. ***Also, on and Unlimited, the lyrics scroll with karaoke-style highlighting just like other songs, as well as the karaoke (sing along) feature on the latter where this is available. **Songs in foreign languages **Differently-colored gloves on the coaches ** Songs from the 2010 decade (since the game was released in 2009) **Stars **"PERFECT", "GOOD", and "YEAH'" moves **Duets **Songs with the title in the background ** Alternate Routines **Songs that can be bought - games from to have DLCs, while games from onwards have (only for 8th-generation consoles) ** Songs with censorship added by Ubisoft (Bebe has censorship but it was not added by Ubisoft) *This is the only game in the main series that does have: **A small arrow underneath the pictograms **"GREAT" feedback icons **A silhouette behind the coaches **A scoring system with scores over 15000 **Dancers with only one color besides white (in this case, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Surfin' Bird, and Womanizer) **Percentage of certain ratings on the Score Recap screen (49% GREAT, for example) *** A similar feature was introduced in the World Dance Floor for eighth generation consoles on onwards; however, this gives the number of moves in a category (e.g. w OK, x GOOD, y PERFECT and YEAH). **Exclusively Solo routines **A visual "1, 2, 3, 4" count before the routine commences ( also has this, but it is not in the main series). ***However, several songs in have an audible "1, 2, 3, 4" countdown. **Shake Moves (in later games there are ''Gold Moves'' instead) **2D pictograms (from onwards, they will be made in 3D) *** pictograms, however, were initially designed to resemble those from the previous game. *On Metacritic, has the worst reception (49%) out of all the games in the franchise. *This is the first game in the series to have a November release. It has been followed by Just Dance 2020. * This is the first main installment to not have DLC; it is later followed by (they are replaced by for eighth generation platforms). *None of the dancers in the trailer for the game made an appearance in the actual game, as they were only there for promotional reasons. **However, the routines they performed were used. *Julia Spiesser and Jérémy Paquet are the only choreographers for the dancers, each choreographing the characters of their matching genders. Thus, this is the game in the main series with the least number of choreographers and performers (2 each). * is the only game in the traditional series that was announced at Gamescom. *The German version has a typo in the menu. It says "Gepielte Songs" instead of " " in the song-overview menu. *Scoring was a huge issue, as it was not at its full potential at the time. Hand movements often were read incorrectly and gave you a score of "X" or "OK". The scoring was fixed in its successor and other successive games. **Because of this, the maximum score is still unknown today. *The German version has many incorrect spelling mistakes in lyrics and menus. *In the files, some pictures are upside-down. *All songs have remakes found in the files except for ''Groove Is in the Heart. *On the GameStop website in the North America, an alternate cover can be seen.https://www.gamestop.com/wii/games/just-dance/75967 *This is the only game in the main series that is playable in both normal 4:3 and 16:9 widescreen aspect ratios. This is because this game is designed to be played in 4:3. Starting with , the aspect ratio is forced 16:9. *In Mashups and Party Master Modes, every routine has a -styled extraction (excluding Wannabe), including routines that have not been in any other game. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance’s beta elements, see Just Dance (video game)/Beta Elements.'' Gallery Just Dance Box Art.png|NTSC Boxart JDNTSCCoveralt.jpeg|Alternate NTSC Boxart found on GameStop website Just_Dance_1_(PAL).png|PAL Boxart Game Files Tex1 128x32 b5d32778cd311351 14.png|"X" feedback Tex1 128x32 3bf7e1e5a9728385 14.png|"OK" feedback Tex1 128x32 dee89ee000a9477a 14.png|"GREAT" feedback Tex1 128x128 5d9d40c14f6bb5bb 14.png|Shake Meter JD1_1.png|1 JD1_2.png|2 JD1_3.png|3 JD1_4.png|4 Videos Just Dance GamesCom 2009 Game Trailer Just Dance 1 - Menu Tracklist Just Dance Intro and Credits Just Dance - Rabbids' application to the Contest References Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Just Dance Category:Main series Category:Ubisoft Category:Console Exclusives Category:Video games